


5 - Perversion

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, non-consensual picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto sneaks away to masturbate to a video he took of Gladio's feet.





	5 - Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 5 - Foot fetish

Prompto snuck away from the party, saying he had to go to the bathroom. He hid in the dimly lit stall, and sat on the toilet seat. 

He opened his phone, and stared at the video he had taken. 

Without the man's knowledge, certainly without his consent, Prompto had taken the video of the pair of broad feet. Gladio's. He remembered fondly taking the video as the man slept, the perverse anxiety at the chance of the man waking making him hard. He watched the toes scrunch, and one foot pull up to rub against his calf before returning to it's original position. 

Prompto reached out, and ran a finger down the sole. He heard a breathy chuckle from the video, and watched the toes scrunch again. 

Prompto swallowed hard as he replayed the video. He unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants, freeing his cock with one hand as he kept the other holding his phone. The video replayed, Gladio's wide feet scrunching and wiggling. Prompto bit his lip as he remembered what he did just after he took the video. He leaned, and licked up Gladio's sole. 

He remembered Gladio chuckling again, and burrowing his face into his pillow. 

"Stop...tickles...." Gladio muttered, before rolling onto his back. Prompto couldnt pass up the opportunity of the shield being such a heavy sleeper, and clearly dreaming about something licking his feet. 

Well. Not dreaming, so much. 

He bowed his head again, and licked up the entirety of his sole. 

Gladio pushed his face away with his foot, the sheer memory of it giving Prompto enough fodder to come into his hand. He wiped his jizz off with some toilet paper, and stood off the toilet to toss it away. He shuddered as he put his cock, and phone away. He washed his hands, and returned to his party, a crooked little grin on his lips.


End file.
